


To the Winner GO the Spoils

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iijima does something unexpected.  Nase gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Winner GO the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_cage (zhyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



> The prompt was: “denial.” I absolutely could not resist the awesome fail of the bad pun in the title, sorry XD

“No. Absolutely not. You did _not_ just beat me at Go.” Asumi glared at him. Ryo couldn’t help the smug little smile that crept onto his face.

“Say what you like,” he said. “The evidence is right there.”

“I could destroy the evidence,” she insisted. “Stop _smirking_.”

“I’m not doing any such thing.” Ryo protested.

Asumi looked critically at the board. It provided no immediate answers – any way she looked at it, Ryo knew she would see there had been no way out of his truly inspired trap. “I suppose I can be gracious,” Asumi said haughtily. “It _is_ just one game, and I’m sure it’s a fluke, anyway. Let’s have dinner.”

“You could just take away my handicap,” Ryo suggested.

She glared at him. “I will _not_ ,” she said. “Unlike _some_ sell-outs I could name, I actually scraped through the pro exam. I can’t not give you a handicap; it wouldn’t be fair.”

“My sell-out salary keeps you in expensive jewelry,” Ryo pointed out, looking meaningfully at the rather large diamond on her hand. “So much for my mother’s hope that I would marry a deferent, sweet-natured girl.” She stuck out her tongue at him. He shook his head. “In any case, you’re right about one thing. Dinner is probably getting cold.”

She heaved a sigh. “Oh, all right,” she relented. “I guess I can forgive you this time. But you’re washing the dishes.”

“How do you figure that?” Ryo asked curiously. “I won.”

“Winner _always_ washes the dishes,” Asumi told him. “Seeing as the winner is nearly always me.” It was her turn to smirk. “Also, I want to keep my pretty shiny jewelry, purchased with your sell-out money, clean.”


End file.
